Confessions of the Cast
by Bandit-Queen
Summary: This is a crazy one shot NOTHING. No seriousness whatsoever. I was just bored, and it's funny. RR, pweeease!


Angel: Here we go, she's on a roll now...

Deity: ...

Me: HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE REALM OF INSANITY, ALSO KNOWN AS THE SAILOR MOON UNIVERSE! SINCE THE DUBBIES KILLED THE SERIES WHEN IT CAME TO AMERICA, THUS MAKING IT A JOKE, I DECIDED TO KILL IT EVEN MORE. YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER:

THE TWILIGHT ZONE.

(doodoodoodoo doodoodoodoo)

Angel: Oh god...

Diety: I'm going back to my vampires...

(we enter upon an ordinary day, just like any other. Things are as normal as they can be for wierd people with unnatural, ancient-roman-related powers...)

Usagi: Has anyone seen my brain? (looks under SV machine) Nope, not here... Ami! You're smart. Where is it?

Ami: x2g5-hgx456+1111111...CHESS!

Rei: (sighs)

Asanuma:...! WTF! I was a secondary character...

Luna: Shouldn't we be doing something Moon-related?

Usagi: Braaaaiiiiin...?

Mamoru: You see what I have to live with!

Asanuma: (nods)

Makoto: (walks in) I think I may have fallen in love with another he/she...

Haruka: I RESENT THAT!

Michiru: (plays violin)

Minako: May I say something? I think my part in all of this i tiny. There fore, I would like to announce that I AM EATING COOKIES NOW! (eats cookie)

Usagi: PINKY AND THE BRAIN BRAIN BRAIN BRAIN BRAAAAAA-

(whak!)

Mamoru: (stands with baseball bat) ...what?

All: O.o

Chibi-Usa: Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch, the wicked witch, DING DONG the WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!

Asanuma: Wait, you just killed your own girlfriend! THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Rei: MUAHAHAHA! Now IIII can lead the scouts...

All: O.o

Minako: Hey, where'd my red bow go!

Kunzite: (hides in corner with bow)

Fiore: (ambles on in) I like sandwhiches, sandwhiches are fine!

Mamoru: O.O oh no...

Fiore: what, you don't like sandwhiches?

Setsuna: I hate you all. You all must die. I will kill you with my shiny scepter of doom. It was your fault I died and came back anyways-

Michiru: (puts tape over Setsuna's mouth)

(a fish starts flopping around on the ground)

Hotaru: Hey, shouldn't Fiore be all over Mamoru at this point?

Minako: One would suppose.

Ami: emc2...ms12c29-23456789...

Kunzite: Is this a dagger I see before me? No wait... that's just my flesh wound boomerang.

Fiore: (strokes Mamoru) Now no one will ever take you away from me...

All: O.o

Usagi: (dead)

Chibi-usa: Uh... this is creepy...

Fiore: Darien, do you know just how much of the R movie was edited out?

Mamoru: (faints)

Kunzite: CHEESE IS WHAT WE LOVE!

Haruka: NO. Sushi.

Fiore: (frowns) We've been over this; _sandwhiches!_

Chibi-Usa: Hey, my parents are lying on top of each other here...

Minako: (GASP) That NEVER happens!

Setsuna: MMMPH!

Luna: Hey, where's Artemis? And why doesn't the author know our Japanese names?

Minako: You had Japanese names?

Makoto: Hey, that's right... did they?

Haruka: derrrr...

Risika: Whoa, what am I doing here? I was a joke character... I was part of Chibi-Usa's Picture Diary...

Fiore: (pokes Risika)

Chibi-Usa: No! Don't-

Risika: DON"T POKE VAMPIRES! (bites Fiore)

Fiore: unnnhh...oo, blood pretty...(dies)

All: O.o

(crickets chrip)

Kunzite: Would you like a cracker?

Minako: Hey, weren't you dead?

Kunzite: You're right, it must have affected my brain. You know who else is dead?

Minako: No, who-

Kunzite: ZOISITE! THAT'S WHO! (dances)

Risika: your cheeks look nummy...(pokes Haruka)

Michiru: OH NO YOU DON'T! (attacks Risika)

(Risika and Michiru roll on the ground)

Haruka: ahhh, women.

Hotaru: That's right, you don't count as one, do ya?

(pineapples fall from the sky)

Usagi: (wakes up, Mamoru's on top of her) OMFG! DID WE-

All: NO!

(strawberries fall from sky)

Ami: CHEESECAKE.

Kunzite: That's the spirit!

Ami: POUNDCAKE.

Rei: uh... Ami?

Makoto: Has she finally snapped?

Usagi: (stands up) I guess that's what happens when math overtakes your soul...

Ami: FRUITCAKE.

Risika: (dies)

Michiru: Finally.

Kunzite: Hostess, that's the stuff!

Ami: WHERE'S MY CREAM FILLING!

Kunzite: Exactly.

Mamoru: (wakes up) Hey, why are none of the other generals in here?

BanditQueen: Because I didn't want them to be.

(The sun explodes)

Mamoru: Hey, look at that.

(all is plunged into darkness)

(cell phone rings)

Usagi: CRAP I CAN'T SEE!

Kunzite: Maybe we should stop ittin um.

All: (die)

THE END! STFU ALREADY! ME CRAZY!

Angel: well, she definately is crazy...

Deity: (runs away)

Otaku: Wait, was I here before! LLAMAS!


End file.
